


Erik Lehnsherr说他喜欢苏格兰裙

by SherryTea



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Kilts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryTea/pseuds/SherryTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James送了Charles一套苏格兰裙，老万表示很喜欢并且在杂物间和教授干了个爽。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik Lehnsherr说他喜欢苏格兰裙

Erik Lehnsherr说他喜欢苏格兰裙

 

 

“Erik——过来帮我一下。”爱人的呼唤从门口传来，Erik几乎立马从椅子上跳起来冲了过去，把Charles从马上要掉落的礼物盒之中解救出来。

Erik把礼物盒堆在沙发上，随意捡起一个巴掌大小的盒子颠来倒去看了两眼。“这是什么？最近有什么我忘记了的节日吗？”作为一个年轻（貌美）的大学教授，Charles很受学生的欢迎。每逢节日——大大小小，他那些可爱（出自Charles之口）又缠人（出自Erik之口）的学生就会找理由变着法儿地送他礼物——大大小小。

“他们是庆祝这次的测验全班顺利通过。”

蓝眼睛教授在他的男朋友妄图打开那个小巧精致的桃红色盒子时伸手制止，“嘿！这些是我的礼物。”

“所以呢？”Erik感觉有些好笑。

“所以只有我能拆。”Charles把抢来的盒子扔回盒子堆里头去。“没人能比我先看到礼物，你也不行。”

磁控者耸了耸肩，默认了爱人的幼稚言语。

“幼稚教授，您可否打开这个最大的盒子满足一下我的好奇心啊？”Erik坐在礼物堆旁边，把最底下的砖红色大盒子抽出来。

“这…应该是James送的。”说完他坐在Erik膝盖上开始解金色缎带。

Erik伸手扶住男友的后腰，心想该让他减减肥了。一听这名字，却拉下脸来：“James…就是那个有苏格兰口音的小恶魔？”

“什么呀，他才不是什么小恶魔。”Charles嗔怪道。James有一次言语调戏教授时被Erik“一不小心”听到，因而Erik·醋王·Lehnsherr对他没什么好感。

小教授抽出缎带，打开那个纸质盒子，从里头拿出一条……“裙子？！”Erik看得眼睛都直了。“是苏格兰裙啊。”Charles用大拇指摩挲着深绿底浅绿格子条纹的羊毛布料，“材质很好。”

“我听说……”Erik咽了口唾沫，庆幸自己的男友坐在自己膝盖上而不是更近，“我听说穿苏格兰裙不穿内裤。”该死的，James这个小恶魔。是的是的，Erik仅仅因为想象Charles穿苏格兰裙就勃起了。

“James跟我提过，”小教授笑起来，“他说在他的家乡穿苏格兰裙上街，就会有五六个女人扯着他的老二检查他有没有穿内裤。真有意思。”

“有意思。”Erik嘴上附和着，心却早就飘到了马里亚纳大海沟。摸穿着苏格兰裙的Charles屁股一定很火辣。给穿着苏格兰裙的Charles口一发一定很火辣。把穿着苏格兰裙的Charles按在墙上操一定很火辣。

“Erik？Erik你在听吗？”神游在自己的想象中的Erik被Charles生生拽回现实，眨了两下眼睛表示自己还没傻，安抚自己Charles答应了不会脑他。“去把裙子洗了，明天晚上班里聚餐穿。”说完他向浴室走去。

磁控者却也没有问读心者为什么要穿，而是抓起裙子，喊住Charles，“你能……你能穿给我看看吗？就……试试大小。”

“不了，裙子没洗呢。我先去洗澡了。”他摆摆手。

Erik吸了吸鼻子，叹了口气，坐在沙发上黯然神伤。幻想破灭，老婆一个人去洗澡，只能自己孤独寂寞地打飞机期待聚餐。

“Erik？”

“到！”Erik·星星眼·Lehnsherr“噌”地一声站起来。

“盒子里还有一双针织长筒袜，一块儿洗了。”

“……好。”哭唧唧，老婆戏弄我。

浴室里“哗啦啦”地传来水声，Erik的眼泪“哗啦啦”地逆流成河。“你来不来？”

“来来来！现在就来！”

“Wow，”James瞪大眼睛，“不是吧教授，你当真穿过来了？”

对啊，当真穿过来了，还不许我在家里做些什么再过来。Erik搂着Charles摆出一副扑克脸。

Charles当即笑起来，“我很喜欢这份礼物，谢谢。”

我也很喜欢，所以Charles你什么时候让我发掘一下这份礼物其他的优点啊？

James把香槟放在路过的侍者手中的盘子上，一脸坏笑，“教授…你穿内裤了吗？”说完作势伸手要去撩Charles的裙子下摆，被Erik眼明手快地给挡了下来。

“明白了明白了，钢铁先生①。”（吐槽老万能控制金属和脸色铁青）James拖长尾音，“或许你也应该在正前方戴一个腰包②。”说完他拿起桌子上一块蔓越莓蛋糕，向两人示意后走进人群。

什么？什么腰包？Erik正纳闷，抬头却瞥见Charles故作镇静的表情和微微泛红的耳朵。

“什么意思？”Erik偏头拂去恋人肩头不知何处落来的一屑彩纸，“你脸红什么？”

读心者抬头在Erik的鬓角浅啄一下，“我还是去找个没人的角落告诉你吧。”他轻轻笑起来，丝丝热气爬上对方的耳垂，“我可不想让我的学生们，都看出他们老师的男朋友硬了。”

 

杂物间的门被粗暴地关上，“咔哒”一声落了锁。两人夹杂着情欲的喘息和唇齿交缠的声音，也便被这一道窄窄的门锁在黑暗之中。

“慢着。”Charles按住隔着裙子揉捏自己臀瓣的手，狡黠地勾起唇角，手上使力把Erik推至墙边，矮身蹲下去。

知晓爱人的目的以后，Erik几乎要颤抖着呻吟出声，裆间的勃起死死顶着内裤，前端渗出的液体沾湿一小片布料。但很快他又感到不满与后悔——杂物间没有灯，这间小小的房间里的唯一光源不过是门缝里偷偷溜进来的灯光罢了。更何况，门外甚至时不时有人走动。

他后悔没有选一处更偏僻明亮的地方。毕竟他的恋人在口交时最擅长用眼神增加自己的快感，呻吟声也该死的好听。再者，想象中Charles大张着双腿，裙子上精液斑驳的景象是见不到了。

拉链被缓速拉开，发出微不可闻的声响。Erik依照记忆想象着爱人洁白的贝齿咬着拉链，和被唾液润湿的红唇形成对比，再加上无辜的蓝眼睛直视着他，慢慢消磨他的耐心和自制力而助长情欲。

而他低头看去却只能勉强看到Charles的轮廓，心底不免失落。

“呃……Charles……”

猝不及防地，有一块温暖隔着内裤贴上他的前端。由于黑暗，他无法预知事情的发展，这让他几乎腿软。

但Charles也并不是那种喜欢磨磨蹭蹭地撩拨爱人的人，他拉下内裤张口含住了Erik的龟头，把他的前液尽数卷进口中。

“哦Charles……”Erik把手指插入Charles的发丝间，想起门外随时可能有人经过又不得不压抑自己喉咙里漏出的声音，转为沙哑的低吼。

Charles的舌头灵活地舔弄着Erik的柱身，努力收缩着双颊，双手揉弄着他沉甸甸的囊袋。

巨大的快感席卷着磁控者，小小的杂货间里的金属器物都随着Erik一起微微颤抖着。他忍不住拉扯胯下人柔软的发丝，摇晃腰部浅浅地进出他的嘴唇。

而后Erik哽住喉咙，来不及推开Charles就释放在他温暖的唇舌之间。

“Charles……你差点把我魂都吸出来。”Erik喘着气，把爱人拉起来抱在怀里，凑到他耳边轻念了一句抱歉。

而Charles却全然不在意，伸手从Erik口袋里摸出一管润滑液和一个安全套。

“准备齐全啊，Erik。”

“你穿成这样，我很确信我撑不到回家。”

Erik接过润滑液，翻身把Charles压在墙边，伸手隔着裙子摸他的屁股。满足幻想之后撩起裙摆，肆意摩擦着Charles光裸的臀部。

扩张一如既往地细致，但却可以感觉得到几分急躁，可见这条裙子的确让Erik很是难熬。也许得找个机会好好谢谢James，Charles想着。

“怎么，和我做的时候还想着别人？”说罢Erik抽出手指，一个挺身插入了前端，引来爱人略带鼻音的呻吟。

该死，想得太大声了。

足够的润滑让Erik很快一顶到底，撑开Charles穴口的每一丝皱褶，开始狠狠地抽插，裙摆被卷到Charles腰部，随着性爱的节奏晃动着。

肉体碰撞的声音淫靡而悦耳，却比平时少了叫声和低吼的陪衬。——Charles紧紧咬着下唇，把一切Erik所喜欢的声音都堪堪锁在舌尖。

Erik解开Charles的上衣，伸手进去揉捏起他胸前的乳头。Charles被刺激得弓起背，头向后仰去，搁在Erik的肩头。Erik便顺势低头，亲吻他的额角。

小教授刚欲抚慰自己的阴茎，却被Erik将自己的双手禁锢在头顶。“我知道你光靠我操你就可以射出来的，对吗？”不用看也能知道Erik此时定是一脸得意。

这是Charles第一次看到Erik老二时说的话，此时竟成了自己的把柄。

Erik作为健身教练，腰部力量可不容小觑。他每一次都准确而大力地碾过Charles的敏感点，毫不留情。

在黑暗环境中做爱的压抑，在公共场所有可能被人发现的羞耻，和前列腺点被爱人不断顶弄的快感在Charles的脑内交织，让他没过多久便颤抖着缴械。

几乎同时，Erik也把精液都射在安全套里，趴在Charles背上喘气。

“下回……在家也穿一穿这裙子好吗？”

 

聚会上。

J：呀教授，你这裙子上两滴白白的是什么啊？

C：（面不改色）蛤蜊汤。

J：哦……不信。

E：不信？

J：不信。哎呦我这勺子怎么弯了？（转头大喊）Michael——这是你的魔术道具吗——

 

后来他们回了家当然又做了个爽。再做了个爽。然后叒做了个爽。喝喝。

**Author's Note:**

> ①钢铁先生：James嘲讽老万扑克脸像块钢板，歪打正着跟老万的能力形成双关。  
> ②腰包：见一美穿苏格兰裙的图啦，这个位置刚好能挡住什么23333AO3不会放图…读者就请自己搜吧  
> ③文中的James和Michael没有写明姓氏，所以和万查长得一样就不考虑了。


End file.
